Andy
thumb Andy es la mascota oficial de Android el sistema operativo de internet para moviles parte de la familia linux. El logotipo de la palabra Android fue diseñado con la fuente Droid, hecha por Ascender Corporation. Logo El verde es el color del robot de Android que distingue al sistema operativo. El color print es PMS 376C y color GBN en hexadecimal es #A4C639, como se específica en la Android Brand Guidelines. Historia Origen Andy es nuestro amado androide verde. El logotipo del sistema operativo Android. Andy, al que estamos habituados a ver en innumerables emplazamientos, salió por primera vez a la luz allá por 2005, cuando la gran G compró una pequeña empresa llamada Android Inc. Desde entonces, éste se ha convertido en la imagen referencia de Google, en cuanto a smartphones y tablets se refiere. Muchas son las hipótesis que se manejaban sobre la idea original que desembocó en el actual Andy. Porque, como todos sabemos, todo diseño requiere de un proceso de “boceto, descarte y mejora” que lleva al diseñador a hacer innumerables diseños (valga la redundancia) para ver cuál capta de mejor manera lo que el cliente quiere expresar. En este caso, Google deseaba que el logotipo para su nuevo sistema operativo móvil fuera un icono social y tecnológico. Algo así como Tux, el pingüino de Linux. La verdad es que no se esperaban la buena aceptación y la repercusión que tuvo, desde el primer momento, el susodicho robot verde. Aunque existen teorías que lo relacionan con R2D2 o con el la novela de Philip K. Dick: “¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?” (que posteriormente se adaptaría al cine como Blade Runner); la verdad es que: la primera afirmación es totalemente falsa; y la segunda hipótesis sólo es cierta en cuanto al nombre del SO y el dispositivo 100% Google se refiere. Es decir, que sí se basaron en dicha novela para llamar al sistema operativo Android y a los terminales 100% Android “Nexus“. Pero entonces, ¿Y Andy? ¿De dónde sale el robot verde?. Desarrollo La teoría más creíble es la que sitúa a un robotito muy parecido a Andy en un videojuego de los noventa. Exactamente, el Gauntlet: The Third Encounter para la Atari Lynx. En dicho juego, podemos encontrar algunos personajes como un pirata, un empollón (Nerd), un vaquero, una valquiria, un samurai, un mago o un roquero. Pero entre ellos, se haya uno que nos deja una clara pista sobre si Andy es una copia o un diseño 100% original. La verdad es que las similitudes entre ambos son asombrosas. Desde las antenas, pasando por su forma regordita, hasta llegar a las extremidades. Si no fuera por esa cinta azul en el torso… Además, los dos se llaman igual, Android. Y he de recordar que estamos hablando de un juego de principios de los noventa. En aquel entonces, la diseñadora encargada del proyecto era Irina Blok. En unas declaraciones que hizo no hace mucho, nos hemos enterado del porqué dibujó un robot verde con una forma tan curiosa. This logo is designed to be international symbol for Android, and it is open source, just like the platform itself. There are no cultural references to any other characters or cultural icons… The process was very simple – we talked to the founder of android and did a research on the whole android/robot theme. It was clear that the logo needed to relate to the name, and the first step was to create a huge mood board with all kinds of droids, robots that were inspired by the android operating system. Next step was to explore a variety of visual languages and directions – ranging from pixel based, realistic to cartoony. There were 2 designers working on this – but at the end my sketch was selected…it is ironic that the most basic symbol was chosen. In fact this was my first sketch that I created in 5 minutes, and after that we spent weeks ideating and sketching more. I think the simplicity of this mark really made a statement, this became an international symbol of android (just like airport signs: men, woman, android)… En español: Este logo fue diseñado para ser el símbolo internacional de Android, y es de código abierto, al igual la propia plataforma. No hay referencias culturales a otros personajes o iconos culturales …. El proceso fue muy simple. Hablamos con el fundador de Android y él hizo una investigación sobre el tema androide/robot. Estaba claro que el logo necesitaba estar relacionado con el nombre del SO. El primer paso fue crear un gigantesco moodboard con todo tipo de androides y robots que estuvieran inspirados en el SO. El siguiente paso fue explorar una gran variedad de lenguajes visuales y direcciones artísticas (desde dibujos basados en píxeles hasta realistas o dibujos animados). Estuvimos dos diseñadores trabajando en ello. Pero al final mi boceto fue el elegido… es irónico que el símbolo más básico, fuera el seleccionado. De hecho, ése fue el primer boceto, que dibujé en cinco minutos, y que después pasamos semanas ideando y dibujando más. Creo que la simplicidad de esta marca hace una declaración clara. Ésta se convirtió en el símbolo internacional de Android (como en las señales de los aeropuertos: caballeros, señoras, Android). Blok, también aportó la serie de primeros bocetos de los que habla en las anteriores declaraciones. En estas representaciones vemos como la idea siempre estaba ligada al mundo robot. Debía ser un robot que representara la palabra Android. Y la verdad es que lo consiguieron. Aunque por el camino se quedaran algunos diseños bastante prometedores (a título personal). Quién sabe si veremos alguno en un fork. Como resultado de dicha elección, el logotipo resonó fuertemente en consumidores y desarrolladores. Blok dice que Google tiene en cuenta “… cualquier cosa que no se asemeje a la comercialización tradicional así como cursi e indigna de atención …”, una representación típica no hubiera sido suficiente, por lo que a Blok y a su equipo se les ocurrió un método de presentación maliciosa para garantizar que el logo hiciera su aparición en la dirección correcta. Este esquema de “guerrillas” se basó en ir dejando una hoja de papel con el logotipo en ciertas mesas por las oficinas de Google, donde se sabía que iba a llamar la atención y ver si dejaba boqueabiertos a los trabajadores de Mountain View. Efectivamente, lo hizo. Tanto es así que Blok dice que el logo fue un viral. Sabía que había conseguido algo grande cuando vio una enorme estatua de Android, mientras conducía al trabajo, y pensó: “… Esto es genial, ¿Cómo puede algo que creé tener vida por si mismo?”. El siguiente paso en la evolución de Andy fue el lanzamiento del diseño fuente dentro de la compañía. Así, los ingenieros podrían modificar y adaptar el diseño para crear versiones alternativas (como las de abajo). Estas versiones producidas por los ingenieros parecen un poco torpes y mal hechas. Sobre todo las de color azul, que parecen alienígenas venidos a conquistar nuestros smartphones o Stewies mal dibujados. Blok señala que el color verde usado en el logo de Android tiene el valor de impresión en color estándar PMS 376C, con código hexadecimal #A4C639. Y también recalca que “… fue seleccionado porque recordaba al color de la nostalgia, que destaca sobre el fondo oscuro“. Una bonita historia que nos recuerda porqué nuestro androide es como es y, también, porqué su forma nos transmite buen rollo y felicidad. Espero que esta historia sobre nuestro querido Andy les haya sido útil y que éste se convierta en el símbolo que Irina y Google querían, simbolizando el Open Source y queriendo que el usuario cree una conexión con la marca. Ésto último, creo que lo han conseguido sobradamente. Aunque nunca son buenos los extremos. Reconocimientos Publicidad del viaje al Espacio thumb|Andy en el espacio. Cuando algo esta muy bien diseñado, se nota por el éxito que obtiene, y este es el caso de la mascota de Android, ese pequeño marciano verde con cuerpo cilíndrico llama la atención de todos y simpatiza a cualquiera. Si lo querés de esa manera, este video de tan solo 1 minuto te encantará. En él podremos ver a nuestra querida mascota verde de Android en el espacio, contenta y feliz hasta que el globo que lo elevó hasta allí acabó su corta vida y liberó al pequeño alienígena en dicho espacio. Se trata de una campaña publicitaria organizada por la misma gente de Google, con el propósito de promover uno de sus últimos smartphones, el Nexus S, y su supervivencia y funcionamiento en el espacio exterior. Todo indica que los resultados fueron más que positivos, asique si estás encaprichado en querer ese dispositivo ni bien esté disponible, este video puede ser una excusa más para adquirirlo. Estatua thumb|La estatua de Andy en la sede de Google. Se levanto en Estados Unidos en la sede central de Google una estatua de Andy sosteniendo un malvavisco esta esta fue bautisado como Android Marshmallow. Polemica thumb|Andy orinando en el logo de Apple No sabemos cuando durará o mejor dicho durará por todo el tiempo que Google lo deje estar en esas coordenadas, pero en el mapa de Pakistán en Google Maps, al sur de la ciudad de Rawalpindi, apareció la figura de la mascota de Android orinando al logo de Apple, de la misma forma como seguramente varios de ustedes han visto alguna vez en la calle calcomanías en algún auto de algún “fan” mostrando un chico de Ford orinando al logo de Chevrolet o viceversa. Según aclaran en The Next Web, un usuario indicó que esa imagen fue agregada con la herramienta Google Map Maker y curiosamente pasó los controles de Google Mercadotecnia Una linea de peluches fue lanzada en 2012,tambien se desarrollo un juguete controlado por aplicacion de android llamado Bero. Bero thumb BERO es un robot inspirado en Google Android, que puede ser controlado desde su teléfono o tablet con sistema Android. Su código fuente es abierto para que pueda ser programado para hacer lo que sea, cuenta con una interfase para ello. Puede obedecer comandos por voz, o reaccionar a notificaciones del teléfono,todo a traves de la aplicacion del mismo nombre. Incluye software para escuchar sus canciones preferidas y bailar con la música. Videojuegos y Aplicaciones Angry Andy thumb Se trata de un ( versión beta ) Augmented Reality 3D juego. El objetivo de su cámara en rastreable impresa imagen. Tras su teléfono dirigido a rastreable imagen, se debe notar una vista desde la cámara y una escena 3D a través de ella. Se llama Realidad aumentada. Mueva el teléfono libremente sobre la imagen, rastreable y disparar las manzanas con Andy . Se guardará el puntaje más alto. Nota : Este juego no funciona todavía con otro celular Cuenta con transmisores infrarrojos para detectar obstáculos. Panal. Se puede jugar en su teléfono con Android 2.1 , 2.2 o 2.3 . Este juego de realidad aumentada utiliza una etiqueta de AR . SuperTuxKart thumb|Andy en supertuxkart. thumb|Andy en la seccion de corredores al lado de tux. Aparece en el videojuego SuperTuxKart en la versión para móvil y Ubuntu, como un mod descargable. Cómic thumb|Andy en DailyDodl. Apareció en la historieta online DailyDodl como la pareja de R2D2. En la historieta online Art and Adventure el personaje MORP es una parodia de Andy. Categoría:Mascotas Categoría:Android Categoría:SuperTuxKart Categoría:Linux Categoría:Personajes